Yuri Lowenthal
|birthplace = Alliance, Ohio |family = Tara Platt |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Yuri Lowenthal is an actor, voice actor, and writer, best known for his voice roles as Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto Series and as Ben Tennyson in the animated series Ben 10. Biography Lowenthal was born on March 5, 1971, in Alliance, Ohio. He found himself on the move a lot as a child, living in places like Virginia, Tennessee, and even West Africa and Japan. Lowenthal first discovered his love of acting late in high school. After a quick session with the Japanese government and spending six years at New York City, New York, he decided to move to Los Angeles, California, to become a full-time actor. Since then, Lowenthal has become one of the most prolific voice actors in the business, appearing in several anime, video games, and animated series. Examples include the Ben 10 series, in which he played the main protagonist Ben Tennyson; Dissidia Final Fantasy, in which he played Cecil Harvey, the hero that represented Final Fantasy IV; and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, in which he voiced the deuteragonist Suzaku Kururugi. Lowenthal has also appeared in his fair share of live-action shows, appearing in shows like Hawaii Five-0, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lowenthal portrayed Jake Ellison, the fifth victim of serial-turned-spree killer and stalker Greg Phinney, in the Season Six episode "The Stranger". Filmography *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Young Man *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Hayate (English version, uncredited) *Metro Exodus (2019) - Soldier/Child of the Forest/Cannibal/Pirate *Young Justice (2010-2019) - La'gaan/Lagoon Boy/Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr./Tommy Terror/Zviad Baazovi/Otto Von Furth/Plasmus/Garth *Quake Champions (2018) - Anarki *Squirrel (2018) - Captain Hobart *RWBY - 19 episodes (2015-2018) - Mercury Black *God Eater 3 (2018) - Soma Schicksal/Ein (English version) *Judge Eyes: Shinigami no Yuigon (2018) - Unknown Character (English version) *Camp Camp: Culture Day (2018) - Neil *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Marth/Alucard (English version) *Space Racers - 54 episodes (2014-2018) - Eagle *Fallout 76 (2018) - Unknown Character *Little Big Awesome - 2 episodes (2018) - Mord/Gord *We Bare Bears - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Bird'dex/Joshy/Additional Voices *Ben 10 - 15 episodes (2017-2018) - Vilgax/Gax/Michael Morningstar/Dad/Vinny Jr./Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Superboy *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) - Unknown Character *Camp Camp: Arrival of the Torso Takers (2018) - Neil *The Laws of the Universe: Part I (2018) - Tyler (English version) *Orbital Redux - 8 episodes (2018) - Max *Spider-Man (2018) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Any Bullet Will Do (2018) - Pickett Rowe *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *Camp Camp - 35 episodes (2016-2018) - Neil *RWBY Chibi - 14 episodes (2016-2018) - Mercury Black *In a Foreign Town (2018) - Mr. Hatcher *FLCL Progressive (2018) - Marco Nogata (English version) *DuckTales (2018) - Butler/DT-87/Jr. Woodchuck 1 *RWBY: Volume 5 (2018) - Mercury Black *Spider-Man (2017-2018) - Nocturnal/Lizard/Curt Connors/Radio Announcer/Clayton Cole/Clash *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Yosuke Hanamura (English version, uncredited) *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight (2018) - Makoto Yuki (English version) *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Survivor *Spy Kids: Mission Critical - 3 episodes (2018) - Dez/Zed/Talon/Agent Improv/OSS Head *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Prince Derek *Batman Ninja (2018) - Robin/Red Hood (English version) *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Harvey Dent/Additional Voices *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Cecil Harvey (English version) *Faery Tale (2017) - Lord Vraed *Here + After (2017) - Marcus *Whatta Lark - 3 episodes (2017) - Dave Roberts *Camp Camp: A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever (2017) - Neil *Critical Role (2017) - The Hatter *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Haseo (English version) *Camp Camp: Night of the Living Ill (2017) - Neil *Faiâ emuburemu musou (2017) - Marth (English version) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2017) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *Knack II (2017) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Shoreline Mercenary *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Tony/Mr. Kobayashi *Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2 (2017) - Radar/Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - 2 episodes (2015-2017) - Officer Hiroshi/Janitor/Andy *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Edward "The Riddler" Nigma *The Passion of Paul Ross (2017) - Radio DJ *Rain (2017) - Blind Man *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Phillip *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mayhem - Infected (uncredited) *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Gold Leader *Horizon Zero Dawn (2017) - Carja Soldier/Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Faiâ enburemu hîrôzu (2017) - Marth/Merric/Eliwood (English version) *The Concessionaires Must Die! (2017) - Jack Napier *Imaginary Cookbook (2016) - Apocalypse Yuri *Star Ocean: Anamnesis (2016) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Lei Gong (2016) - Jet *The Walking Dead: A New Frontier (2016) - Lingard/Raider Male 1/Raider Male 3 *Lastman - 11 episodes (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices (English version) *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Davis *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Cecil Harvey (English version) *The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Baby Kenny *Pig Goat Banana Cricket - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Prince Mermeow/Pickle/Fox/Awesome Shoes/JR Sneezy *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Imaginators/Mysticat *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Egghead/Child *Anki Overdrive: Supertrucks (2016) - Chain *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Leventhos Merimbus/Thug Leader *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Derek *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Ael'Yith *Naruto: Shippûden (2007-2016) - Sasuke Uchiha/Additional Voices (English version) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in Pizza Friday! (2016) - Leonardo (voice) *TripTank - 6 episodes (2014-2016) - Billy/Russian Mobster/Guy *Big Fish & Begonia (2016) - Goumang/Tingmu/Lu Shen (English version) *The Technomancer (2016) - David Ward/Alan Mancer/Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 9 (Beck) (English version) *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *RWBY: Volume 3 (2016) - Mercury Black *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Shoreline Mercenary/Villain Savior Male Sidekick *Baby X (2016) - Unknown Character *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Ceisus (English version) *Durarara!!x2 - 28 episodes (2015-2016) - Shinra Kishitani/Shiki's Underling (English version) *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Glacius *Hitman (2016) - Rocco/Training Mechanics/Training Bartender/Training Civilians/Training Guards/Training Soldiers/Movie Crew/Special Effects Crew/Market Vendors/Shisha Cafe Entrance Guard 1/Marwan/Consulate Guards/Marrakesh Civilians/Keith McKenzie/Stalker/Hotel Staff Members/Recording Crew Member/Various Guards/Hacker/Dave's Guns Commercial/Morgue Doctor/Ayakashi/Salman Al-Ghazali/Jason Portman *Future Girl - 2 episodes (2016) - Lord Nortyn/Prince Edwynn *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Final - To Beloved Ones (2016) - Suzaku Kururugi (English version) *Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Sasuke Uchiha/Mahiru (English version) *The Wild Life (2016) - Crusoe (English version) *The Coins of McGuffin (2016) - Fanboy Leader *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (2016) - Guard/Prisoner/Doctor *Ice Station Zedonk (2015) - Stevo *Tokyo 70 (2015) - Narrator *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Unknown Character *Fallout 4 (2015) - Danny Sullivan/Vault-Tec Scientist *God Eater: Resurrection (2015) - Soma Schicksal (English version, uncredited) *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Imperial Crew Officer/Imperial Technician/Tanek *X-Ray and Vav (2015) - Little Boy *Minecraft: Story Mode - A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Radar *Armored Warfare (2015) - Unknown Character *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Frodo Baggins/Zane/Percival Graves *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Tyler (English version) *Birdoy: The Forgotten Children (2015) - Zacharias/Additional Voices (English version) *Just In Time (2015) - Sean *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Trail Blazer/Softpaw *Mad Max (2015) - Stank Gum *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Toy Box Narrator *Batman Unlimited - 5 episodes (2015) - Red Robin *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Red Robin *Titansgrave: The Ashes of Valkana - 10 episodes (2015) - S'lethkk *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015) - Ninja #1/Ninja #2 *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Jor-El/Jimmy Olsen *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Rubirules *Fire Emblem: Fates (2015) - Male Corrin/Marth/Kiragi (English version) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Yosuke Hanamura (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Phoenix Incident (2015) - Glenn Lauder *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Unknown *Back to the Jurassic (2015) - Max *Mebiusu Fainaru fantajî (2015) - Additional Voices (English version) *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Unknown Character *Fun Size Horror: Volume One (2015) - The Man *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Red Robin *Fun Size Horror: Volume One (2015) - The Man *Silver Case: Director's Cut (2015) - Donnie *Son of Nor (2015) - Male Player Character *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices (English version) *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Marth *There Came an Echo (2015) - Adam *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Nikola Tesla *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Neil Fisher (English version) *Dying Light (2015) - Male Survivor *Durarara!!x2 - 3 episodes (2015) - Shinra Kishitani (English version) *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Matt Miller *Sons of the Devil (2014) - Emotional Man *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Tom/Erik/Finn *Ben 10: Omniverse - 78 episodes (2012-2014) - Ben Tennyson/Multiple Other Characters *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Male Player *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Evil Within (2014) - Joseph Oda *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Trail Blazer/Fright Rider *Lost Treasure Hunt (2014) - Dex *Rune Factory 4 (2014) - Doug *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Yosuke Hanamura (English version, uncredited) *Beware the Batman (2014) - Creed Courtman/Detective Thomas *Grand Gestures (2014) - Man *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Luka/Temperantia (English version) *Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2014) - Toy Box Narrator *ReCalculating (2014) - Paul *Spider-Man Unlimited (2014) - Spider-Man *Welcome to Neverland (2014) - Guest *Topsy McGee vs. The Sky Pirates (2014) - Sean McGee *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Persona 3 Protagonist/Yosuke Hanamura (English version) *Axel: The Biggest Little Hero (2014) - Axel *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Wildstar (2014) - Multiple Characters *Turbo FAST (2014) - Director/Toy Store Guy *Tenkai Knights - 21 episodes (2013-2014) - Gen Kurai/Dromus *Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2014) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Lorath/Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Russian Bully #2/Male Pedestrian #3/Agent Male #1 *Caper - 4 episodes (2014) - Blake Anders *Out of Time (2014) - Detective *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Derek *The Last of Us: Left Behind (2014) - Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny: The Rising (2014) - Barnaby Brooks, Jr. (English version) *The LEGO Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Shelf Life - 48 episodes (2011-2014) - Bug Boy *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Hedaro *Drakengard 3 (2013) - Dito *The Crystal Crypt (2013) - Bob Thacher *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2013) - Luka (English version) *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Unknown *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Garth/Tempest/Cameron Mahkent/Tommy Terror *Ben 10 Omniverse 2 (2013) - Ben Tennyson/XLR8 *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Iceman *Regular Show - 2 episodes (2011-2013) - Adam/Kid/Guy *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Softpaw *Faithful (2013) - Bob *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Local Population *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013) - Ein (English version) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Donatello *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-White / Additional Wonderful Ones *Saints Row IV (2013) - Matt Miller *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nils *Disney Infinity (2013) - Toy Box Narrator *Riding Shotgun (2013) - Doyle *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Wizard *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies (2013) - Klavier Gavin (English version, uncredited) *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version) *Warehouse 13: Grand Designs (2012-2013) - Nikola Tesla *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Yuichi *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Liam *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *MapleStory: Wedding Town - 3 episodes (2013) - Al/Bob/Pelvis/Demon Slayer/Aran/Player *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Sir Galleth Cooper *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 (2013) - Son of Batman *Unchained Blades (2013) - Hector *Iesodo: Believe (2013) - Luc *Absolution the Series - 11 episodes (2012) - Insomniac/Nathan *Ben 10 Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson/Feedback/XLR8 *MapleStory: New Leaf Saga (2012) - Unknown *Karateka (2012) - True Love (uncredited) *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Frodo Baggins *Dino Time (2012) - Ma *Kitaru (2012) - Unknown *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) - Derek *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Fright Rider *Dear Dracula (2012) - Kirk/Announcer/DJ *MapleStory: 2012 Election - 3 episodes (2012) - Stan Spiegelmann *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Finn Macauley *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hayate (English version, uncredited) *Gekijouban Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning (2012) - Barnaby Brooks Jr. (English version) *Lunar: Silver Star Story Touch (2012) - Alex Noa (uncredited) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012) - Son of Batman/Rookie Police Officer *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Simon/Virgal/Lord Faren *A Girl, a Guy, a Space Helmet (2012) - Piven *Persona 4 Arena (2012) - Yosuke Hanamura *Infex (2012) - IngenBio Soldier *Makkusu anâkî (2012) - Killseekers/Zero (English version) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *Persona 4 Golden (2012) - Yosuke Hanamura (English version, uncredited) *Winx Club: Power of Believix - 9 episodes (2012) - Ogron *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012) - Ricken (English version) *Bleach - 37 episodes (2004-2012) - Keigo Asano/Kaoru Unagiya/Shinobu Eishima (English version) *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Additional V.O. *The Many Maladies of Marty Mitchell (2012) - Avery Apple *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - 52 episodes (2010-2012) - Ben Tennyson/Multiple Other Characters *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Ensign Jason Prangley/Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Patroklos (English version) *Back to the Sea (2012) - Kevin *Silver Case (2012) - Donnie *S.H.I.E.L.D.E.D. (2012) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruitment Director *Traps (2011) - Harbor Master *Persona 4: The Animation - 12 episodes (2011) - Yosuke Hanamura (English version) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version) *Blabber Box - 2 episodes (2011) - Slim/Aran *The Death and Return of Superman (2011) - 30's Man *Generator Rex (2011) - Ben Tennyson/Upgrade/Moss/Additional Voices *Nazi Zombies: I Think We're Alone Now (2011) - Tank Dempsey *Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (2011) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Unknown *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Matt Miller/Radio Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Unknown *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Frodo Baggins/Glorhirin *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Serbian Soldier *Fright On! (2011) - Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Fright On (2011) - Deuce Gorgon/Gil Webbington/Mr. Rotter *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Sergei Illich (English version) *Ben 10 Galactic Racing (2011) - Ben Tennyson *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Nightcrawler/Northstar/Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew #3/KR-70 Pilot/Balcony Man/Door Gunner *Dead Island (2011) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Supremium (2011) - Kevin *Iron Brigade (2011) - Jozef *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Elliot/Demons *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - Human/Popori/Castanic *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Ben Tennyson/Flapjack/Numbuh One/Captain Planet/Kevin Levin *Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) - Hayate/Ein (English version) *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) - Multiple Characters *The Arcadian (2011) - Kraken *Tiger & Bunny - 2 episodes (2011) - Barnaby Brooks Jr. (English version) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Prince Tuftan/Bulletman/Mr. Miracle *Criminal Minds - "The Stranger" (2011) TV episode - Jake Ellison *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Dragon Age II (2011) - Sandal/Pol *Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy (2011) - Cecil Harvey (English version) *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2011) - Randall Ascot (English version) *Catherine (2011) - Tobias 'Toby' Nebbins *Monster High: Scream Building (2011) - Deuce Gorgon/Gil/Mr. Rotter *Love Like Bullets (2010) - Eddie *Monkey Mind (2010) - Jack *Silver Moon (2010) - Unknown *Marvel Pinball (2010) - Spider-Man *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Additional Voices (uncredited) *Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Keigo Asano (English version) *CrimeCraft: Bleedout (2010) - Stuart Grant/Various Characters *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - US Prisoner (uncredited) *Manga Motion Comics (2010) - Hero *Monster High: New Ghoul at School (2010) - Deuce Gorgon/Gillington Webber/Heath Burns *Gods Eater Burst (2010) - Soma *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Multiple Characters *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Various (English version) *Medal of Honor (2010) - Tsgt. Ybarra *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Ben Tennyson *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Frodo Baggins *Minerva's Den (2010) - Crawler *A Good Knight's Quest - 3 episodes (2010) - Marcus *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Sammy *Van Von Hunter (2010) - Van Von Hunter *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *AniMen: Triton Force (2010) - Robohost *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (2010) - Ben Tennyson *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Prince *Trauma Team (2010) - Navel Williams (English version) *Lost Planet² (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Soldiers *Nier (2010) - Jakob *Ben 10: Alien Force - 46 episodes (2008-2010) - Ben Tennyson/Multiple Other Characters *Metro 2033 (2010) - Boris/Child of the Underground/Communist Recruit/Nazi Soldier *Time of Eve (2010) - Rikuo Sakisaka (English version) *BioShock 2 (2010) - Crawler Splicers *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Multiple Characters *No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Charlie MacDonald/Jasper Batt Jr. *Bad Reception (2009) - Dean McCoy *Emissary (2009) - Unknown *Unbreaking Up (2009) - Baby *Hellsing Ultimate - 4 episodes (2007-2009) - Captain Pip Bernadotte *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Cocoon Inhabitants (English version) *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - John (uncredited) *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Vieri de' Pazzi *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Multiple Characters *Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (2009) - Ben Tennyson *Bayonetta (2009) - Luka/Additional Voices (English version) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Ben Tennyson/Albedo's Ben Tennyson Form *Brütal Legend (2009) - Watt-R-Boys/Gravediggers *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers (English version) *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Rallen (uncredited) *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Crocell Reeden (English version) *Naruto Shippûden: The Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version, uncredited) *Chowder (2009) - Defender/Macadamin Player/Ball Rider *Ghostbusters (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown *Prototype (2009) - Blackwatch Officer *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - 2 episodes (2009) - Christopher Garvin *Dragonball Evolution (2009) - Goku (uncredited) *Watchmen: The End Is Nigh (2009) - Unknown *Wolverine and the X-Men - 10 episodes (2008-2009) - Bobby Drake/Iceman *Shin sangoku musou: Multi Raid (2009) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers - 26 episodes (2009) - Lok Lambert *Ninja Blade (2009) - Kuroh Sakamoto (English version) *Afro Samurai (2009) - Jinno/Kuma *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Jinno (English version) *FusionFall (2009) - Ben Tennyson/Albedo *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Frodo/Elven Officer #3/Rohan Officer #3 *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2008) - Cecil Harvey (English version) *Turning Point, Graf Zeppelin (2008) - Rolf *Aion (2008) - Unknown *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2008) - Future Luke (English version) *Galacticast - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Father/Robojew *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Alucard (English version, uncredited) *Tengen toppa gurren lagann - 27 episodes (2007-2008) - Simon *Endwar (2008) - Unknown *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Ben Tennyson *Happy Monster Band - 10 episodes (2008) - Roc *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Nightcrawler/Miscellaneous *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Various *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Shogo Akuji *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Various (English version) *Siren: Blood Curse (2008) - Howard Wright (uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Yosuke Hanamura (uncredited) *ToCA Race Driver: Grid (2008) - Japanese Announcer *Mana kemia 2: Ochita gakuen to renkinjutsushi tachi (2008) - Razeluxe Meitzen/Erik (English version, uncredited) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - 7 episodes (2008) - Suzaku Kururugi (English version) *Legion of Super Heroes - 25 episodes (2006-2008) - Superman/Kell-El/Senator Tolay/Sergeant/Superman Robot *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown *Death's Door (2008) - Ryan *Blue Dragon - 51 episodes (2007-2008) - Shu (English version) *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Unknown (uncredited) *Time Hollow (2008) - Timothy Kairos (English version, uncredited) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) - Alexander *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Suzaku Kururugi *Star Ocean: The First Departure (2007) - Roddick Farrence (English version) *Gekijô ban Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Mô hitotsu no hyôrinmaru (2007) - Soul Reaper (English version) *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007) - Sin/That Man (English version, uncredited) *Soulcalibur Legends (2007) - Michael (English version, uncredited) *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Derek Stiles/Erik Hayes/Kidman (English version, uncredited) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Mercenaries #6 *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2007) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Richard Aiken (English version, uncredited) *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Toscha Mijasik (English version, uncredited) *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger/Omega Ranger/Future Omega Ranger *The Boondocks (2007) - Old Man (uncredited) *Operation Darkness (2007) - Edward Kyle (English version, uncredited) *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Lovely (2007) - Mark *Silent Paradise (2007) - Friend #1 *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Unknown *Naruto Shippûden: The Movie (2007) - Palace Guard (English version) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - 23 episodes (2006-2007) - Suzaku Kururugi (English version) *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Ein *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Cornelius/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2007) - Main Character/Pharos/Ryoji Mochizuki/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Advocat/Hiram Menthe (English version, uncredited) *MegaMan Star Force (2007) - Zack Temple *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) - Sgt. Frank Keegan *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Unknown *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Unknown *Ride for a Fall (2007) - Charlie, the guy from Paris *Supreme Commander (2007) - Unknown *BladeStorm: Hundred Years War (2007) - Unknown *Souru kureidoru: Sekai o kurau mono (2007) - Gig/Vigilence (English version, uncredited) *Tumbling After (2007) - Greg *Afro Samurai - 5 episodes (2007) - Kuma/Jinno (English version) *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Haseo/Miscellaneous Voices (English version) *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2007) - Unknown *If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now (2006) - Nick (The Robe Guy) *Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Kevin Winnicot/Red Testament/Roth Mantel (English version) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Luke fon Fabre (English version, uncredited) *Wild ARMs 5 (2006) - Dean Stark (English version, uncredited) *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance - 20 episodes (2005-2006) - Alviss (English version) *Jeanne d'Arc (2006) - Roger (English version) *Red Steel (2006) - Unknown *Trauma Center: Second Opinion (2006) - Dr. Derek Stiles (English version, uncredited) *EverQuest II: Echoes of Faydwer (2006) - Dark Fae 2 (male)/Honor Elf Male Priest (variant)/ Arsai2 (male)/Fae Male battle sounds *Gilmore Girls - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Sous-Chef Carl *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Unknown *Tekkonkinkreet (2006) - Dawn (English version) *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Englishmen/Astronaut "Carl"/Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Haseo/Miscellaneous Voices (English version) *Project Sylpheed (2006) 0- Night Raven A/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Naruto - 90 episodes (2002-2006) - Sasuke Uchiha/Gatô's Henchman (English version) *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Scarface/Japanese Biker *Company of Heroes (2006) - Unknown *Paprika (2006) - Dr. Kosaku Tokita (English version) *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Marcus Rush *Ergo Proxy - 7 episodes (2006) - Daedalus Yumeno (English version) *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2006) - Gaerik/Fernando/Ace/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006) - Protagonist/Pharos/Ryouji Mochizuki (English version, uncredited) *Titan Quest (2006) - Unknown *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Dallas (English version, uncredited) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Haseo (English version) *Digimon Data Squad (2006) - Neon Hanamura (English version) *Kamichu! - 16 episodes (2005-2006) - Yashima/God of Laserdisc *Noein: Mô hitori no kimi he - 24 episodes (2005-2006) - Yu Gotou/Makoto Shinohara (English version) *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Unknown *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Larry Foulke (uncredited) *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Ce (English version, uncredited) *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Reks (English version) *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Giacomo (English version) *Suikoden V (Video Game) - Kyle/Shula Valya (English version, uncredited) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) (English version) *Close to Home (2006) - EMT *Idaten Jump - 35 episodes (2005-2006) - Sho Yamato (English version) *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Asch the Bloody/Luke fon Fabre/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (2005) - The Prince *In the Blink of an Eye (2005) - Vlad *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Unknown *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Unknown *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Unknown *Monster - 9 episodes (2004-2005) - Karl Neumann (English version, voice) *Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (2005) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Urban Reign (2005) - KG/Various Gang Members (English version, uncredited) *EverQuest II: Desert of Flames (2005) - Unknown *Yukikaze (2005) - Operator (English version) *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Captain of the Gadorian Knight (English version, uncredited) *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Sasuke Uchiha/Prisoner #3 (English version) *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Steve (English version) *Steambot Chronicles (2005) - Dandelion (English version, uncredited) *Karas: The Prophecy (2005) - Kenny (English version, uncredited) *Artistic License (2005) - Unknown *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Albert/Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Eyeshield 21 - 3 episodes (2005) - Sena Kobayakawa (English version, voice) *Wild Arms 4 (2005) - Arnaud G. Vasquez/Hugo (English version, uncredited) *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Berkhart, Sigma (English version) *Rave Master: Special Attack Force (2005) - Haru Glory *Chromartie High - The Movie (2005) - Ichiro Yamamoto/Mashiba (English version) *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Sun Ce/Zhang He (English version, uncredited) *Neighbour No. 13 (2005) - Young Akai (English version) *Radiata Stories (2005) - Daniel (English version, uncredited) *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Serph Sheffield (English version, uncredited) *Alias (2005) - Bishop's Driver *Fastback (2005) - Billy *Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (2005) - Unknown *Guilty or Innocent? (2005) - Michael Slover, Jr. *Zatch Bell! - 4 episodes (2005) - Kory/Danny (English version, voice) *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Bakunetsumaru (English version, credited as Yello Lollicup) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 6 episodes (2004) - Secretary/Refugee/Xiaojie Gang Member/Coast Guard Ship Crew (English version) *Halo 2 (2004) - ILB: Kamal Zaman (uncredited) *EverQuest II (2004) - Generic Froglok/Generic Gnoll/Generic Human/Generic Gnome/Generic Elf *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Unknown (uncredited) *Grenadier: Hohoemi no senshi (2004) - King Furon (English version) *The Count of Monte Cristo (2004) - Chateau-Renaud (English version) *Girls Bravo - 11 episodes (2004) - Yukinari Sasaki (English version) *DearS - 10 episodes (2004) - Khi (English version) *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version, voice) *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2004) - Serph (English version, uncredited) *Soukyû no fafunâ (2004) - Koyo Kasugai (English version) *Ding! (2004) - Fritz *Night Watch (2004) - Kostya (English version) *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2004) - Mitsuru Fujiwara (English version) *Art of the Devil (2004) - Neng Siwahiran (English version) *God, Save Our King! (2004) - Yuuri Shibuya (credited as Jimmy Benedict) *The B.P.R.D. Declassified (2004) - Student *Duel Masters (2004) - Unknown (English version) *Sofia (2004) - Unknown *Hikari to mizu no Daphne (2004) - Kevin (English version) *Monstersdotcom (2003) - Unknown *Bottle Fairy - 13 episodes (2003) - Sensei-san (English version) *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2003) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003) - Prince/Palace Guard *Strangers (2003) - Man *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2003) - Sasuke Uchiha (English version) *SSX 3 (2003) - Viggo *The Gamers (2003) - Sül Depetri *Ultra Maniac (2003) - Hiroki Tsujiai (English version, credited as Jimmy Benedict) *Scrapped Princess (2003) - Leo (English version) *Macbeth (2003) - Banquo *Model Chaser (2002) - Jeremy Brash *The War on the War on Drugs (2002) - John/Biff/Glenn/Henry/Ted/Zombie/Judge Knott *Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu Deluxe (2002) - Wadi (English version) *Dungeon Siege (2002) - Unknown *Rave Master (2002) - Haru Glory (English version, voice) *Midnight Days (2001) - The Soldier *Rave Master (2001) - Haru Glory (English version) *The Prince of Tennis (2001) - Katsuo Mizuno (English version) *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2001) - Kai Urazoe (English version) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2001) - Nogami (English version) *Janguru wa itsumo hare nochi Guu (2001) - Wadi (English version) *Mina Seward (2001) - Walter *Suicide Inc. (2001) - Buddy Turner *Colorblind (2000) - Dario *Scarlett Mecca and the Pentagram Girl (2000) - Bobby/Hallway Preacher *Attack the Gas Station! (1999) - Sassy Girl's Boyfriend (English version, credited as Sean Roberts) *Viva Variety (1997) - Vovichka *Marmalade Boy (1994) - Ginta Suou (English version, credited as Sean Roberts) *Here Is Greenwood (1991) - Tochizawa (2004 Bang Zoom!) (English version, credited as Sean Roberts) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors